


浏览失效

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	浏览失效

00.

夜暮是一股穿透灵肉的粒子束，从回归巢洞和吐露蛇信开始累叠脉冲，再次站到阳光下时，每个人都被洁白领衬和绸布包裹完满，掩住的摆针拨调到十二小时前。

金珉奎按备忘便签上的标记一板一眼地输入，甚至用鼠标拖曳出钴蓝色块确认字符组合。他怀疑有人窃用宽带，公寓里夜间网速慢得像蜗壳水痕的划线速，永远转不完那个灰白间互的虚环。

所错峰登陆的秘密网站是黑暗底色，顶端一排劲爆红色分类搜索框倒很亮眼，附着魔鬼尖触，还有同色三角形尾巴的装饰。使用高级检索需要身份验证，他有点焦虑地将大拇指顶端塞进牙关。全圆佑作为室友，还算能料理杂务，只是一向喜欢把牛津包塞到茶几下面，免去“不必要的”的收纳和清扫，催促几次也只是将运动外套拉到屏蔽信号的齐耳高度，那人昨晚游戏刚刚历经双倍金币夜，今天多半不至于接着把润眼液熬干。

对不起！圆佑。

他悄悄去客厅摸来挎包，甚至打开手机筒灯避免惊动对方睡眠。真实姓名：（必填），证件号码：（不区分全半角）。怂恿者要为教唆付出代价，金珉奎内心宽慰了点，食指用力敲下回车键。

关于M_The8的链接通道只有两条，金珉奎按图索骥地点击进入，屏幕上是近日里除了好友而外最熟悉的身影之一。熟练地进入直播聊天室，屏幕上的男孩穿了件白色的无领衬衫，玻璃丝长袜拉到大腿根部，那里紧箍着有些超过的铆钉和铁圈。镜头只截取到对方可以辨认性别的喉结，背景实在乏善可陈。暴露个人信息似乎是顶级麻烦事便特地对准地面角落。只有钢琴协奏曲配乐声在打破着什么，他静静坐着没动作，金珉奎猜想对方是在端详屏幕上跃动着抛金的账户。

想法还没掷到地上，对面就打下几个字：「请稍等，八点正式开始。」

是什么旅程的开始呢？可以笃信的是会有欲望、贪念与污脏的蛾翅从潘多拉魔盒里迁飞出去，但也足够安全隐私，隐私到用加密编码掩盖掉一切可异化的灾现。很快结果就揭晓了，视频角落里出现了堂而皇之的支付界面。

也许是被一瞥偶遇的挣缚打动，他脱略心窍地选择了最高金额的档位作出相应充值。这次应来的是视讯请求，私密聊天室里只接纳了他一个人。金珉奎张大嘴巴，看来是作为首席主顾被选中了。

「请问，怎么称呼你呢？」

他率先发送这行字。

「抱歉！我，语言不好。」

他哑然失笑，初次窥得了色情业下动人的瑕疵与笨拙，他很吃这一套又生出多余好奇。对面的男孩不像新人也不像老手，奇怪平台像是靠自身凭空营窠出撒旦的乌托邦。

「直播内容就是这样吗？」

本意绝对不是责斥评论，变成字节嵌套进聊天框格，听起来却是不善语气。对方似乎吓了一跳，开始听命地解开衬衫最底层的扣子，这才延迟地接收到二次指令。

「不是在质疑，只是好奇罢了，请不要惊慌。」

对方胸腹提着的气这才似乎松弛下来。

「实际上，我刚刚开始直播，还不清楚要做些什么。」

「那这样也很好，你的腿很漂亮。」

诶？

看来是真正语义上的外国人，连“那我展示四肢看看”这样的用词也能毫无惧色搭配出来。不过那人真的推开电脑椅大大方方在空地上站直身子后他反而堂皇。先心虚地错开眼又捡回私人空间的底气，干脆别扭端坐欣赏细韧大腿和过分的缀边。

一个小时的期限很快散尽，果然是用钱计量分明的时间。那人性子似乎很软，下播的时候也留下一句和漆黑头像相衬的回见。

01.

几周前，全圆佑破天荒地向他借问电脑。

“昨天带俊辉回来玩，他把梅子汁喷进键盘里了，今天又有课题要提交。”他下嘴角生出颗嫩红的痘，金珉奎憋着笑猜想那是连夜抢救溺水元件的败憾勋章。

“哦，居然没对俊辉生气吗？”话虽如此，他还是认命地跳下床去拿电脑包递给对方。

“等你有了交往对象就知道了。“全圆佑眼镜反出两纹不明朗的光，顺着冰冷面色滑落到嘴角居然转化成细微的笑意。“有火发不出的感觉。”

“而且听杂言说，你最近也不是没有苗头嘛。”

和往日捎上镜框踩着滑板鞋空瘪后跟就往便利店跑的状貌不同，但又是如假包换全圆佑，日历上早就被用圆珠笔反复圈出线环，连木质馥奇的古龙都派上用场，簌簌往衣料上落。金珉奎去卧室取了用固定圈绑好的笔电充电线。“干嘛搞成孔雀一样？”

“没有da—te—的人果然是不懂啊。”重要日程被他拖出两个长音。

“我是不懂，但我懂的事情是不准用我电脑打游戏。”

嘱咐落空，全圆佑果然背约地拿他的私有物去做电竞道具，而且还是那种没品的网页游戏。广告弹窗多得像末日的蜂群，防火墙像一旦失灵，就只能没脾气地等待报错警告像盘错的肌筋贴一样蔓生得五花八门。

一开始是：「成人网站，脸赞主播限时收看免费。」  
后来就变成：「2020新乐透彩，90%以上奖率。」

真是无语，他就只好一个一个地将红叉按下去。

这是什么？宠物美容季度代金劵？门店位置…是离公寓不远的距离，以前惯来光顾的连锁要骑脚踏车抵达，金饭粒待不惯铁栏前筐，通常半路就又喘又恹，换换备选倒也在可考虑范围内。

所以就这样，还算无辜地成为了禁地闯入者。

那是他第一次见The8，叫做secret poppy的域名看起来就在做着诡秘勾当。他往下滑动，没触及预想中的洗护介绍而是一段自动播放的无声视频，篇幅很短，笼统十多秒。画面上的青年用方巾遮住脸，无袖衫里戳出来的臂弯像津凉坚硬的白色竹节，任凭这副机巧骨瓷在在黑色布景里跳珠跃鳞，又像落满雨水的鹰隼般伤挫坠落，轻巧砸在地面，开出荡涤出水纹的花瓣。

视频最后是一行白色的小字：我是The8，有特别需要请在此网址联络我。

“啊，看上去是那种色色的网站呢，要加入吗？“全圆佑不知什么时候探身过来，尾音扬起调笑的蝎尖。

“我不确定。”

就只是诚实的回答没错，经由他的解释才将两件事情完整连结在一起。是预想以外十九禁的意思吗？全圆佑没戳破他面对这种阵势的脸红，“那就不妨试试，反正你也单身咯。”

单身对于他来说比起情感状态，更像是一种自发意向。一贯有人追求的事实虽然难以撇脱，但怎么看也不是自己想要回馈钟意的人选。然而近来抱有旧时想法却变得心虚，屏幕窗格里或是大学路右手边，好像都有悄然振翅的心影。

02.

金珉奎百无聊赖地用胶纸贴上招募予告，又不是艺术大学的专业级，全凭对团体结社的热枕和兴趣考核却仍要大费周章。这样暗里吐露着牢骚，全套冲锋衣料运动服的清瘦男孩就背着吉他盒走过来，撞上拐角铁架的琴龛被撞发出一声瓮声的混响。

“不好意思，只是想到这里可能会有懂琴的人，所以想被推荐一下合适的拨片。”

这种程度的眼色还是要适当抱有，金珉奎直接站直拿了空白表单给他。“那为什么不加入呢？”

他笑起来的时候更为柔软和好看，金珉奎听到他含有轻巧笑意的答案。“只是背着去上课，我并不会弹。”

追求人原来是这样费力又难堪的活计，金珉奎一时间分不清是手肘还是桌角在微微颤动。“我来教学的话，承诺一定让你掌握，怎么样？”

名叫徐明浩的中国留学生和谁都倒也融洽，默声时眼底就会投射出被误判倨傲的避离，似乎要维持半尺的安全距离才不会被割伤。他不自觉地就被吸引着闯入、矫合、打破，但似乎那样也很好，给皮肤刷上银漆就可以免得被阵雨淋湿，引他去情绪的温水区，外壳也相应地遇水而融。不如说是反向长出骨针的刺猬，扑哧扑哧扎进皮肉换取温软表皮和对孤独感的和谈。

为什么用惯性解读人？金珉奎也说不出。可能是俯身帮他调整品记，感受到对方一瞬即逝的停顿与微微颤动的肩。装作指导社员耳蜗却在紧张收听磕绊空弦，就算是直截了当戳破“要帮忙吗？”也只会收获长阶段沉默注视以及小心颔首。

“感觉音调有点失真，帮你看看好了。”

调音夹上琴头反复转着旋纽确认数值，他装作有口无心地发出邀约。“晚些时候大家要去聚餐，明浩也一起吗？”

“抱歉，马上是兼职时间了…下次一定会参加的。”  
“是什么兼职呢？”  
“在咖啡厅打杂而已，收发碗碟、清扫，在展示板上用粉笔写每日例餐，就是这样的工作。”

就这样目送对方歉意地微笑离去，他待人热情即使受到冷遇也同样施加合理温度，实则是最坦诚又简单的方法。即使这样，也难以拆解对方纵深的话术与盔甲，或者就像最坏的猜想，疼痛里长出的茧难敌到坚不可摧。

所以他厚着脸皮再次发起尝试。“这次有空吗？听说她们花了很多心思布置所以…”

其实彩钨灯泡烤架焰火棒都是胡诌产物，灵感或许来自近期火热的爱情轻喜剧，倘若其中哪个要素能猜解对方心思的话，临场增补倒也值得。可能他面色也太过窘迫，徐明浩答应得很快又要他提前发kkt提醒，他欣喜得甚至忘记核实场合，接到烤肉店预定才苦恼当时的谎话。

甜气泡和烧酒混合下肚，年轻男女变得心理或生理熟捻又无非是老招式，折手指撕纸巾或是国王游戏，将两个天生磁结有话讲的人套作一处。金珉奎盯着卡牌花色，糟糕，好像马上要接受重大质询。

“诶，珉奎哥。明明之前一直宣称自己喜欢的是身材辣的性感型嘛，现在也是这样吗？”社员弟弟唯恐不乱地开口。

“那…那是以前随便说的啦。”

“还不是因为当时有位对珉奎哥死心塌地的清纯美人，珉奎哥才这样说。可惜，她现在去演艺学校了，珉奎就这样错过了和大明星约会的机会啊。”

“你不说没人知道。”金珉奎在心里默默祈求对方闭嘴。  
“大家都知道吧？就连明浩也听过吧？”

他赶快回头探看对方神色，徐明浩的眼神有一瞬惊讶，但抬起头来就恢复如初，他的担心直到下一次机运作祟才彻底放下。

“黑桃8的人，要说出喜欢黑桃9的玩家哪一点！”  
“谁是黑桃8和9？”

“是我。”

徐明浩沉静出声。

“因为珉奎是四等。”

大家面面相觑没参透他的玄机，金珉奎也望着他，眼眸在肉油炙烤味的空气里闪闪发亮，蘸了甜酒的手指在他小臂里侧缓缓涂画。“四等是什么意思？”

“下次再告诉你。”

等揭晓谜题的“下次”就果然等了很久，变得亲近后约着一起去喝粗粝的复合果蔬汁或是不知所云的冥想课都没再提过相似话题，徐明浩把他推下瑜伽垫好气又好笑地说，“闭眼沉思怎么能和白日梦是一样的东西啊？”

他盯着徐明浩藏在过长额发下的眼睑，切断眼神交流方便他仔细端详，当真是沉得住气的性格，眼球一次也没有滚来滚去，下颚原来是有点方正的廓形，平日里因阂上的唇线总显得惑人地尖。他彻底放弃爱好通感地开始读秒，或许不探究答案，这样一直呆在一起也可以。

“其实陪伴犬是分一到七多种阶序的。”  
“不是什么优劣程度，比如一是内向，七就是极度好奇热情。四等对于人类来说最为幸运合适，所以才说珉奎是四等。这样的热情能力是先天礼遇吧？”

怕他误会一样，用水管冲洗完在细沙上踩脏的脚板后赶快穿好鞋袜。徐明浩伸出手指在海滩上描出清晰沟壑，像用海水煮沸后带着腥气的椰蓉，地面上几个大字平铺直叙。“你很珍贵”

相识月余的人就作出这样的赞美吗？像是熟识许久般坚定。

虽然羞于承认但他的确也和无名主播产生粘性，约好隔天就登陆见面，时间节点比课业还要准时。尤其是看他从简易衣架上提来装满各种吊带袜的衣架，花花绿绿样式很齐，甚至还有出格豹纹出没，就不由得觉得这人简直不入流到可爱得令人发指。

「所以准备了这么多是从哪里来的啊？」  
「…Amazon」

他撑着手臂感觉脸颊都笑痛了。

「好，那你慢慢试穿。」

话虽如此看他拣出白色透底蕾丝时还是口干舌燥，对方也不害臊，手指撑开丝网将足尖往里套。他微笑地看着，突然发问，如果是The8的话，怎么确定“那个人”就是心仪的人呢？

对面沉默了很久，发来一句没有语病也没有奇怪词干的话。

「如果我有喜欢的人的话，想为他没有原因地白费功夫。」

03.

“要去我的公寓坐坐吗？煮些拉面吃。“

在顾虑中国人是否可以读懂这种程度的空气所以小心试探，没想到徐明浩摸着饭粒的脸颊毛缓缓抬起头，“好啊。”反而让他觉得自己在小题大做。

全圆佑讶异于陌生脸孔踏进门厅作为新鲜的访客，手里碳酸握了半罐，杂菜的褐黄料液顺着外卖筷滴滴答答淌下来。合租条约上并未约法三章，不可以带陌生人回家或是不可以在淋浴后逃懒充愣，他认命地用完一整瓶刺鼻反胃的玻璃水，但身后这位朋友少说也有一米七八却打量一眼缩一颤是怎么回事。

留人过夜这件事本身就很，很不金珉奎，全圆佑饶有兴味地眯起眼。

“喂，东西准备好了没啊。”趁明显同为学生模样的徐明浩借用盥洗间，全圆佑戳戳机械性地缕平那人风衣皱褶的另一个。“长挂架在这边往厨厅走干什么。”

金珉奎被缠神声线和满腹绪结吵得耳鸣，后退一步双手指尖朝着天外文明的方向。“明浩只是坐坐就走，好不容易da—te—，进屋电动记得反锁不要搅局。”

百分百被严恳安置的语气，全圆佑也无心施逞多一盎司的作乱因子。“啧。”回身轻轻取了大瓶宝矿力拖进房门，狐狸尾巴信约地将锁舌旋紧两圈。“我打游戏会戴耳麦，什么都听不见。”

“啧…嗝。”

喝得确是尽兴，也确实能看出对方失掉的半板刻意疏离。徐明浩靠在床角上，后背被垫了个动物脸的填充枕缓冲硬木感。毛玻璃透镜滤化下的网膜角落站了个人，像在给他贴耳听命地斟酒。他食指乐得地贴上嘴唇，像软嫩的小动物摇摇晃晃倒在草丛里若现的尖耳旁。“再，再一杯。”

“真的要再一杯吗？已经喝了很多了。”金珉奎蹙眉停顿，似乎在否肯。“下次再喝吧，明浩。”

认真数落起究因还是要责怪电器卖场，将藉由开脱出几条街口开外属实很不磊落，但他就是任由思路发散至仅存一名玩家的棋局。金珉奎的房间是典型的白色系修缮，浅桃木地板被风筒吸得干燥又洁净，不大的红酒冰箱就正面朝床放在短绒地毯上。

等等，徐明浩视线回溯。

一台红酒冰箱，一台有着对于男人来说过分可爱的红色烤漆透柜拉门，装满了良佳批次年产酒酿的冰箱。

…火警爆发时，会毫不犹豫地背上这台文明黑匣子逃走吧。考试院公寓就只是紧狭一条，徐明浩给金珉奎比出一块小臂拢出的正方，刚好容纳平底煎盘和奶锅，所以接下来比划的是两个略估直径的圈，平日半垂的眼睫欢欣地尖翘起来像环拱的鸦羽。“你知道吧，所以看到这种太惊讶了。”

醉鬼在哪里都会被掖嫌，徐明浩昏昏沉沉地想，特别是醉在同级公寓地毯上抹煞风度经营的醉鬼。不如伪装坠的更沉，食管内煨暖的橡木葡萄气味将话搭引向另一个喜恶极端。

他听到自己比醉鬼还要烂醺的声音。“有没有…冰淇淋啊？”  
不是想对奶油味冰果回转妥协，而是想试着看继续圆谎有多难。

“…确定吗？冷物绝缘徐明浩？”

“对啊，冰淇淋。平常不吃，喝醉就想吃。”金珉奎被荒诞解释偏袒地唬住，跑去冷柜给他找最小只的包装。绿蜜瓜色宾格瑞，明明是二十代还存留着鲜艳的幼稚园口味。他先是啃掉一点霜白的冰矬，被刺痛牙神经就放进嘴里用力的嘬塑料封阀。金珉奎拍拍他手背，平日里被他质疑吃相霸蛮的忧色在对方眉间重现。“就吃这两口吧，你的胃应该没办法负担，我拿去丢掉了。”

直到穿着厚涤纶衣裤被裹进双人床另一头，金珉奎没叫他换软些的里衣，他也没问。塞进心室旁落的华式温负值果然很凉，像被自己精巧铺设又费力卡住的隔阂。

“明浩晚安。”

金珉奎困得皱脸，还是没忘回手揉了一把他的额发。黑暗中的吐息循序渐重，他隐隐笑起来，眼神是没有醉色的清醒，与韩国男人本就彼此腻人黏糊的对比组相异，我们是可以邀请回家共食拉面又伴邻睡去的关系。

而助兴酒精可挥发也自然可以被他省略。

04.

The8明显地状态不佳，摄像头孔洞被湿纸巾擦了四五遍还是衔接不起下个动作似的迟缓。比起让镜头架构在目视框围内，不如说是正好被捕捉到折叠进扶手椅内的肢节，红外控灯的光点叮咬在他脚踝上，他百无聊赖地用指尖去蹭，一点点用虎口环嵌成足链。

「晚上好，今天只聊天吧。」

「我充分可以，决定权在您。」

真是扯谎的猫，敬语倒序都讲得顺结又熟练。他抿了口冰水继续敲下键盘。

「讲讲关于你的事情吧。不方便的话…也没关系…」

对方很明显地迟疑了下，坐直身子让睡裙滑落在闭合的腿根。他以为这样买通私密在这行算是过分便心软地添上退路。对方轻轻笑了声，手腕仰合两次打下NO。

疯了，真的疯了。金珉奎烦躁地抓乱侧发，从电脑柜顶格掏出一袋酸砂彩虫橡皮糖，解不开拉密牌时就会这样烦躁地吃上一块，他没有烟瘾而却难戒无公害的口癖。光纤间流转的盘问仍在继续，他不解为何会觉得欲望映像和好友心惊地相像，不解叫做氛围的悚然会趁徐明浩拨弦时涌上脊骨，叫他分辨两双不同的手。不解为何会在凌晨坦诚心腹，对徐明浩无声地抑欲效忠。

“珉奎，是四等呢。“

被明浩说中了啊，可犬类的话也很不错。毛茸茸的幼团，被砂舌舔了满脸也很少被推嫌。如果有人的心脏利得像是匕形锋刃，另一个就最好变成柔软的豆腐补融。自己是那样的角色啊，金珉奎用指节沾沾上扬嘴角，其实与之相配的，很甘于被嵌出那人形状的角色。

耳麦里的咳嗽声将他的思绪拉回原地。

「抱歉，最近流感爆发，感冒了。」  
「很严重吗？这样，今天先不要继续了，下次再见也可以。」

没有下一次了，他将收藏夹和历史记录里的相关长链统统删除。啊，忘了一件事，只好麻烦地从回收站调回登陆账号，敲下他和The8的最后一句留言。

「The8，我准备去追求自己喜欢的人了。你少些熬夜。如果找到新兴趣的话，就去做生活记录或者吃播YouTuber吧，虽然不太能想象The8做吃放的样子呢。严肃地再次重申，祝你我都要幸福吧，再见。」

徐明浩的电话接得很快，呜囔浑音大概是樱渍竹盐味的漱口水气泡在推搡涌动。“干嘛？”金珉奎差点笑出气声，果然被不快打断就是这副样子。

“是想问明浩，愿不愿意和我交往。”

对面传来吐掉泡沫的水声，“万一「徐明浩」这个人不是你喜欢的类型呢？”

“可是，喜欢的人本身就是最佳类型吧，不是吗？”

“所以要不要做我男朋友啊？”他忐忑地乘胜追击。

“好啊，好啊。做我男朋友首先要带早餐三明治来接我知道吗？”

好像被无数比彗星还要亮的粒子强流冲破了，有火发不出原来是这种感觉。虚握着的电话已经挂断却有晚安讯息接踵而至，真是令人悸动的烦恼。

05.

“你也感冒了？”

他狐疑地替对方接过背包，决心甩在脑后的怪圈又从心底生出来。The8和徐明浩，身量、氛围、语气、碰巧袭来的风寒。

一场流感里真的会有这种数量的感染者吗？“你跟我聊聊。”金珉奎不由分说地把对方拽进校内咖啡厅，甚至还在彻谈前点单他最喜欢的口味。

“你和The8，果然是一个人吧？”  
他听到自己如释重负又慌张的疑问。

徐明浩很窘迫似地，抓着chocker上的晶石吊坠，卡布奇诺的泡沫浮山被三两匙捣烂在杯底。“听说这个比较赚钱，而且…又不用真的做什么。”  
-不仅款项没有进入我的账户，而且还贴钱买了高清摄像头和一堆害臊配饰。

“啊，头痛，以为没人会发现的。不可以假装没有做过吗？”  
-金珉奎，敢回答“可以”就死定了。

“做了就是做了。”金珉奎把他攥紧杯把的指尖扳直。紧簇的眉间是努力证明话语真实性的神色。“很性感，很可爱啊。为什么一定要假装没有做过呢？”

“珉奎不会因为这个感到生气吗？”  
-这个倒是真的在担心你会不会生气。

“遇到的人碰巧是我，就是这样。”

既然已经确定关系的话，像是想到什么，金珉奎咬咬牙决心割裂绅士气度的重力束缚，“别人的话，非把他揪出来教训一顿不可。”

06.

这件事姑且算是正式翻篇，偶尔独处的时候也会翻翻旧账算得上是徐明浩狙击手。提出相关事件的话就什么事都可以做，他暗喜地想，将过往作为取笑徐明浩的话柄倒也有趣。

但第三个人同样知晓的话就另当别论了。

他不知道徐明浩和全圆佑的关系从何建立，但相继走向秘密天台的约见明显不能坐视不理。从暗门的角度侧身偷看，只能远远瞧见二人开开合合的口型，他就只好拉开一点门缝疑怒地继续探听。

“所以你是怎么让他…呃…收看到我的？”

“挑了几个眼球标题而已，珉奎在这种事情上，呵呵…”全圆低沉的声音传出来，“尝试了十几种，结果对购物狗指甲养护感兴趣，我也很辛苦啊。”

“…知道了，之后游戏充值的费用也…”

“那真是感谢！”

“圆佑哥还真是专业啊，怎么看都是那种真实运营的网站。”

“和珉奎使用同样的局域网有很大帮助，剩下的就只是0和1字码，包括给你充值的会员们也不过是编程机器人而已。”

“…”  
“已经和珉奎在一起了，真是多谢。之后，也请继续装作陌生吧。”

“当然，合作愉快。”

“…合作愉快。”

该说是哭笑不得吗？不如说是身处于心动关系中涨溃的泉眼而恰巧止涌，而他终于解密徐明浩平日蹩脚又沈疑的南辕北辙，一个反应迟缓一个又耽于绕圈。秘密罂粟这样的绛红色调明显就拓印于全圆佑酸掉牙齿的现代诗集。他看准时机，在咖啡厅自动迎宾的语音挂件下一脚踏退对方的步子。这个时候到底要置出“居然这样啊”还是“果然这样吧”的神色的问题碰巧还没权衡完轻重，脑海里那句耍狠的慑震就先一步跑出来。

“徐明浩你这家伙，想让我教训你啊？”

怕被伤害，即使始末都变得尤其古怪。现在内心的第一反应居然在是责怪那位走上演艺道路的清纯美人。推说假辞竟然大费周章地把徐明浩剖成两半，金珉奎现在就想用力拧扯对方脸皮大声告白，你没自信的部分明明更吸引人，更令人掉泪地鲜活。

而徐明浩看上去居然掌握与之平彻的底气，脸颊上被扯歪的理络露出稳操笑意。“不是说碰巧是珉奎的话，就没关系吗？”

07.

如果对表达真心感到小心翼翼，还不如坦荡说爱你。


End file.
